


Set Fireworks to Tradition

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Wash and Locus rent out a cabin every end of the year to get away from the city during the noisiest time of the year. This year, Shark is coming with them and he brought his building supplies for fireworks.





	Set Fireworks to Tradition

Every year, for two weeks, Wash and Locus head out of the city to a rented cabin. It’s going to be the same thing this year, but with Sharkface. Peace from the city and their shitty noises.

Christmas Eve, Locus packs up the car. Two suitcases for clothes and two coolers and a few grocery bags worth of food. Shark had been putting stuff into a couple of boxes since he found out about this trip. He’s not letting anyone see what’s inside of it, but it’s labelled as fragile. Locus tried to look, but Shark held the lid down.

“Trust me,” Shark smiles. “You should trust me more often.”

“Says the one who just got bailed out less than a month ago,” Locus rolls his eyes.

“That was the neighbor’s fault! I wasn’t doing anything wrong!” 

“As you said when I bailed you out,” Locus closes the trunk.

Wash gets the passenger seat. Locus drives. Then Shark gets the back to himself. Well, with him and one of the boxes he’s bringing along. 

They drive roughly an hour and a half out of the city. Off the paved roads and onto dirt ones. They really are away from people and the city limits. 

By the time they get there, Wash is asleep. Locus hands Shark the keys to the cabin as he carries Wash inside. He lays him in bed with his teddy, covering him with the blanket since the heat has been off in the place. He turns that on before heading back outside to unload the car. 

“Will you help me bring things in?” Locus asks Shark.

“I’ll bring my stuff in,” he winks, doing exactly that.

Locus starts taking in the food. Halfway through, Shark comes out to help. He may put on a tough act like that, but he’s actually very caring. Especially when it comes to his partners.

Once they get everything inside and in its respective areas, Locus starts putting away the groceries. Two weeks worth of food is a lot, but when he goes to actually make things, he’ll have to use leftovers to make it stretch. Which isn’t a problem for him. 

Shark tries to already open one of the two gallons of milk, but Locus gently swats at him and hands him a juice box. His eyes widen. He’s happy there’s juice.

“You’re the best,” Shark does small wiggles and sits at the table, drinking his juice.

Locus walks over and pats his head. “Make sure you save some for Wash.”

“No promises,” Shark loudly finishes his juice.

Locus shakes his head and goes to the bedroom. He organizes the clothes in the dressers and closet so they can use the suitcases like a hamper for their dirty clothes. Right as he finishes, Wash wakes up and stretches.

“We’re here?” he asks when he looks around.

“For about an hour. It should be warm soon. I’m going to set up the WiFi now,” Locus nods at him. “Also, Shark knows about the juice boxes.”

Wash doesn’t say anything. He just gets out of bed, wraps the blanket around him, and leaves the room. Locus can hear the two “fighting” over who gets what juice boxes. Wash moving things in the fridge. He sighs. These are his partners.

 

For Christmas, Locus makes them a hot pot. A tradition of theirs that Shark already loves greatly. He hasn’t had a hot pot in so long. And the way Locus cooks. It’s like a taste of home.

They give each other one gift a piece. Shark got a new shark plushie and some ocean encyclopedias. Locus knew to get those for him when he saw him debating on whether or not to get them one day they were out. So, he got it for him. Wash got another teddy that’s just like his except he’s younger and floofy. Then he also got an adoption certificate for a panda in China. Then, they got Locus a small elephant plushie after learning it’s his favorite animal. They also got him an apron that says “Please Don’t Kiss The Cook” as a joke. But jokes on them. He’ll wear it every time he cooks. 

 

New Year’s Eve comes around and Shark’s sitting in the middle of the living room building something. Both of them walk over to him.

“Shark, what are you building this time?” Wash kneels down next to him. Everything looks so foreign to him.

“Fireworks,” Shark seems very happy about this. “For tonight.”

Wash and Locus look at each other in horror. They came there to get away from that noise and the people. Then this guy is making homemade ones that are usually worse than the ones people buy.

“Terrance.” Locus pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, I’m in trouble,” he looks up at him. “What’d I do?”

“You know Locs and I come out here to get away from fireworks. And the people, but you know?” 

“But they’re pretty and romantic,” Shark frowns and looks down at his supplies. He starts putting them away. “Okay, I won’t.”

“What about this?” Locus interrupts. “Since we’re out here and we can control how many there are and when they go off, we can let him make a few?”

“...true,” Wash thinks about it for a moment. He’s not wrong. And Shark did look very happy when he said that’s what he was making.

Shark looks to Wash with pure excitement in his eyes when he’s told he can make some. He gets even more excited when Wash asks for him to show him how to make these. Even if he doesn’t understand a single word. Just lets him ramble on about what every bit is and what it does with the other elements it goes with.

He rambles on so much he doesn’t realize he’s told Wash that he doesn’t make fireworks anymore because he used to have these friends that wanted him to make them some every weekend and he just couldn’t anymore. And that he wanted to make these for Wash and Locus because he wanted to use his skills for something pretty that the three of them could enjoy.

This will definitely become a tradition even if the two end up not liking it.

 

They end up making fifteen fireworks. Five for each of them. Shark used the colors red, green, and yellow to match his partner’s colors and his own. After dinner, Wash helps him set it up on the dirt road so it’ll be ready to light at midnight.

For the rest of the night, they end up watching a movie and some YouTube videos until it’s time. About twenty minutes before midnight, they put their coats on and head outside. Well, Locus carries Wash on his back. 

Each wick of the fireworks are long enough for Shark to light them all without any going off while he’s still around them. With his phone, he waits until there’s ten seconds before and starts lighting. He did it right, so he runs back to the two just before the first one went. He leans against Locus.

For once, the fireworks weren’t ad. Shark was right. They are very pretty and it does feel slightly romantic. Shark even dialed down on the boom so it wasn’t as loud as it could’ve been. He cares for his partners. It shows.

When it ends, Wash pushes on Shark’s shoulder and teases, “I hate you. Make the colors brighter next time.”

Shark smiles wide, “I love you both so much. I hope it wasn’t too bad.”

“We might have a new tradition,” Locus smiles. “Happy new year.”

“Maybe,” Wash tries to press himself more into Locus. “Happy new year Locs. And happy new year Shark.”

“Maybe this year I won’t need to be bailed out!” Shark contently sighs. 


End file.
